The Zuka Club Blues
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome, stupidly taking a bet from cute boys with grey eyes and rare smiles, transfers to Lobelia for a week. To prove that the Zuka Club aren't terrible! But... it may be more difficult than thought... a short 2-3 shot for storygirl1015! Here's to that future car! Mori x Kagome x Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

"Benio-sama, is it right that we're doing this?" Chizuru asked.

"Benio-sama said this would get Haruhi to our side," Hinako chided, looking mildly displeased. "Do you not believe in her?"

"I do," Chizuru replied quickly, looking completely okay with the plan now, "I do! I believe in you, Benio-sama!"

The short haired girl struck a pose, pleased with the attention she was receiving. "Yes! I will lead you beauties to our new flower!"

All three of them looked at each other and nodded, confident, before cracking open the door.

"So, how have you been, Kyoya?" A female voice asked, and they creaked the door open to see a raven haired girl smiling beautifully at one of those _blasted_

boys. Benio paused, her lips slightly twisted upwards and a gleaming look in her eyes.

She was beautiful.

"New plan," she said, smiling. "That girl will be our new flower."

"Benio-sama?" Hinako and Chizuru asked unanimously.

"What about Haruhi?" Chizuru added.

"Forget about Haruhi," Benio said sharply. She beckoned to the others, and pointed at the mysterious girl. "We focus on _her_."

Chizuru followed Benni's finger, her vision settling on the girl her leader was pointing at, and her mouth fell open slightly. "Oh, her?" she asked, "She's cute."

Hinako's eyes narrowed at Chizuru, eyes carefully following the behavior of her fellow club member. "Let's go back to the club room!" She chirped, jumping on each foot.

Kagome paused, listening with her head cocked to one side. "They're gone," she said, smiling lightly. Suddenly, all of the hosts but Kyoya (who was sitting across from her), crept out of their hiding places, sighing in relief. "Why don't you like them?"

"They tried to make me a lesbian," Haruhi said, stretching the kinks out of her back. "Also they hate Tamaki-sempai."

"They're scary!" Hunny exclaimed, clutching Mori, who smiled lightly.

"Oh," Kagome said, blinking. "Okay. They didn't seem too bad, though..."

"Don't let them hear you, Kagome!" Tamaki whimpered, wrapping his arms around the girl's head securely. "They'll take you away!"

"Lead you astray!" chimed in the twins, looming over Tamaki's shoulders and frightening him. "To Lobelia," Hikaru said ominously, touching the blonde's arm and startling him into a shriek.

"Tamaki, if you could let Kagome's head go, that would be kind."

Kagome sighed in relief as his arms unwrapped from her cranium. "I still don't think they're that bad."

Mori lifted a brow, and Kagome flushed at the skeptical look. "Really."

"Yes," Kagome stuck up her chin defiantly.

"_Really_." The entire club chorused with disbelief.

"Yes, really!" Kagome pouted.

"Then, let's make a bet..." Kyoya's glasses shone, reflecting the rapidly paling face of Kagome.

Kagome fidgeted with the red skirt hesitantly. Exactly _how_ she had gotten into this bet, she wasn't really sure. Something to do with grey eyes and cute smiles, or something...

"This uniform is really uncomfortable," she muttered, entering the school she was to go to for the next _week_. Any minute now, her guides were supposed to be greeting he-

"You must be Kagome-chan!"

Oh.

Slowly, Kagome turned around, disbelieving her luck. Three figures, with large smiles on their faces, beamed at her.

Oh, _no_.

Surely not even her luck was this bad?

"We're the Zuka club, and we'll be your guides!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll be my guides?" Kagome squeaked as the two taller members grabbed her arms and dragged her around for the tour.

"This is the dining hall!" Benio waved with a flourish, "only the best for our flowers!"

Kagome paused. "You call the girls 'flowers'?" She asked, smiling. "That's... really cute." The three girls stopped, mouths hanging open slightly.

"I'm sorry," Hinako said, eyes wide, "can you repeat that?"

"I.. I said, that's really cute. I think it's a sweet endearment," Kagome repeated, slightly pink. Benio and Hinako giggled at each other, but Chizuru laid her hand across her cheek and smiled gently at the raven haired girl. She hummed to herself, quietly.

"Well, let's move on, shall we?" Kagome gestured to the rest of this school. "This academy looks fantastic."

"Oh, it is!" Hinako chirped excitedly, hopping up and down. "There are so many things here that are better than Ouran!"Kagome frowned at that comment, but refrained from saying anything. Benio noticed and turned the conversation to the designs of the trophies they've won.

"This was our track team's from last month. We got... second." She clenched her teeth.

"Oh. I'm... sorry. I'm on Ouran's track team, so, uh..." Kagome laughed, nervously shifting when all three girls turned to her. "Sorry," she finished, mumbling.

"It's... fine. I suppose we'll just have to improve our girl's stamina so we can beat you this season!" Benio clenched her hand in triumph, and she and Kagome shared a competitive gleam in their eyes.

"You're on," Kagome smirked, and oh, she looked predatory.

"Fine," Benio said.

"Fine." Kagome sniffed, then laughed as Benio bumped her shoulder playfully, before continuing the tour of their trophy case.

"Here are the swimmers!"

"This is the ending of the tour," Benio began, smirking when Kagome looked slightly crestfallen. "But we have the next class together, Kagome-chan."

"Oh?" Kagome perked up, "What class is that?"

Benio smirked. "Gym." The two girls' eyes slanted at each other, and identical grins crossed their faces.

"Then we're scheduled to have history and math with each other, Kagome-chan!" Hinako gathered her hands up in her own, grinning excitedly.

"Then reading and cooking with me," Chizuru said softly, smiling at the transfer student.

"And back to me with Chemistry!" Benio huffed, feeling excited.

"How do you think she's doing?" Honey murmured, sitting with his two legs behind the back of the seat and his chin drooping over the back of the chair.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kyoya said evenly.

"I hope so," Haruhi sighed. "The Zuka bunch are nice girls, just... extreme pushovers."

Kyoya and Mori met each other's eyes, and a smirk twitched their lips. _We such terrible people_, they thought smugly, remembering the bet they'd made with Kagome the day before transferring.


End file.
